


StarSong

by JoAryn



Series: First Days [4]
Category: Star Trek: Voyager
Genre: Gen
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2008-10-12
Updated: 2008-10-12
Packaged: 2017-11-16 20:18:44
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 102
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/543426
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/JoAryn/pseuds/JoAryn
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Kes on her first day on Voyager.</p>
            </blockquote>





	StarSong

**Author's Note:**

> This story is related to my drabbles 'Vibrancy', 'Fleeting Thoughts', and 'Hierodule'. It is not necessary to ready any of them prior to reading this.
> 
> AN: This is my first drabble (and first fic posting for Voyager), so please be kind. It is from Kes' POV on her first day on Voyager. I do not own the characters and I'm not making any money off of them.

StarSong

The cadence of this ship, so foreign, so different from the steady rhythm of my planet, the artificial heartbeat of the Caretaker. Low thrumming, like the amplified bass string of a instrument, pervades everything. My body hums in response. As there must be for the instrument to sing, there is tension here. Tension from the threat of the Kazon, tension between Starfleet and the Maquis. The score could be a dirge, mourning for worlds far way. But the people of Voyager have a more upbeat tune. The song is hope and I am eager to be part of the melody.

*Fin*


End file.
